NCIS Alphabet Drabbles
by Absolutely Abby
Summary: A series of drabbles corresponding with the letters of the alphabet. Gabby. Each drabbles is a part of a bigger story, should be read together and in order : . Letter K is rated HIGHER then the rest, read at your own risk.


Title: Alphabet Drabbles

Author: AbsolutelyAbby

Rating**: ****Letter K is the only one that is sexual. ****The rest have a G rating i belive :) suggested sex in a couple... so i guess PG.**

Characters: Gibbs, Abby

Pairing: Abby/Gibbs

Spoilers: nothing I can think of

Word Count: 2627[/b]

Goals:

1. To write 26 drabbles, each of _exactly_ 100 words, corresponding with the letters of the English alphabet.

2. To write said drabbles in completely third person. (Which is difficult for me, since I enjoy writing in first person.)

3. To write said drabbles in present tense. (My writing tends to always be in past tense, but I have a LOT of trouble with my tenses for some reason, so if you see mistakes, let me know :) )

4. To use the names of the main characters (Abby and Gibbs) as little as possible.

So please let me know what you think :)

--------------

**A**lmost

Close. So close she can feel his breath on her skin. His strong, callused hands rest on her shoulders as he kisses the top of her head. He turns to leave.

She closes her eyes and smiles. She wishes he'd realize she wants so much more then friendship. She wishes he'd realize she loves him.

Standing up she calls him back.

She moves closer to him and whispers something in his ear. His eyes widen. Shocked, he backs away.

His face saddens as he shakes his head and whispers, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Almost. She almost had him to herself.

**B**astard

He could have had her. She _wants_ him, and God knows he wants her. How could he have said no? How could he have turned her down?

_She's too young for you, _he tells himself. _Too good for you_.

But he loves her. Why couldn't he tell her that? Why did he have to hurt her the way he did?

He saw the hurt in her eyes as he shook his head. Why would he do that?

He feels horrible. Sitting there at his desk, he lets his head rest in his hands.

That's just who he is, Gibbs. Gibbs-the-second-B-is-for-bastard.

**C**offee

He had been here all night. The Baksamly case was really getting to him. How could _anyone_ hurt children like that?

Hours after the sun had set; he sees her walk out of the elevator. She smiles at him and he can't help but smile in return.

"What are you doing here?" He asks her, his heart beating faster as she gets closer.

She leans down close to him and hands him the cup.

"I thought you could use this." She tells him.

He thanks her with a quick peck on the cheek, glad she's not still mad at him.

**D**ream

He goes down to check on the blood tests she was running, but when he steps into her lab and sees her, his heart flutters.

He walks over to her and he puts his hands on her waist. "I give up," He whispers.

She looks up at him, confused.

He leans in and presses his lips to hers. She kisses him back with amazement.

Slowly, she pulls away and stares at him in wonder. "Jethro? Are you… Is this… real?"

He smiled and nods. "Abbs, I want this."

"Are you sure this isn't a dream?" She asks him, pinching herself.

**E**ager

After a three day stakeout, she really begins to miss him. It was pathetic really, and she knows that, but she misses him so much, it hurts. Her heart hurts, she feels sick to her stomach worried about him. She just wishes he would come home, hold her, and tell her everything would be ok.

The day the stakeout ended, she went to his house and sat on his front doorstep. When he walked up to the door, she grinned and stood up.

"Eager are we?" He asked with a smile, pulling her into a tight embrace. "It's ok now."

**F**rustration 

She stood in the Squad room, staring. She wishes she could touch him, she wishes he would wrap his arms around her, she wishes she could kiss him. But he won't even look at her. _Not in front of the team_ he had told her. He doesn't want anyone to know, and she doesn't know why.

A quick glance her way makes her heart speed up. A smile covers her face.

The frustration of not being able to touch him at work is worth it, she decides. Because she's his, and he loves her and that was all that mattered.

**G**uilty 

He walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. He kisses the top of her head, as he always has, and holds her a bit longer then he probably should have. But no one seems to notice. She smiles up at him, he can see in her eyes that she wishes he'd hold her for just another second.

But he can't.

As guilty as he feels, he's not ready to tell the team about their relationship.

He feels bad for teasing her like he that, but he wouldn't be able to get through a day without an Abby-hug.

**H**ero

"No!" She screams, kicking the scary, young man in the shin. She tries to run, but her legs are numb. She falls.

He catches her. And with a quick smile, returns her to her feat. She thanks him, but already he's gone, chasing after the man.

Suddenly, the young man pulls out a handgun. He searches for his own weapon, but its missing.

With a loud bang, he's on the ground. She runs to him, but it's too late.

There is blood everywhere. She screams, tears fall from her eyes.

Then her eyes flutter open. It was all a dream.

**I**mmeasurable

"How much do you love me?" She asks playfully. She was sitting on a chair in his basement. He was immersed in his work.

He smiles at the questions. "To the moon and back." He answers.

She pouts. "Is that all?"

"You want more?"

She nods.

"Well how much do you love me?" He asks her.

She thinks for a moment. "To Pluto and back."

He laughs and pulls her into a hug. He presses his lips to hers, and a sigh escapes her mouth. They break, and holding her close he whispers, "Baby, my love for you is immeasurable."

**J**oke

"Where were you boss?" Special Agent Tony DiNozzo asks.

"None of your business, DiNozzo." He answers simply.

"We called you and called you… you didn't respond."

"I know."

"How come?"

"I was busy." He tells DiNozzo.

"You got lucky last night! Didn't you boss?" DiNozzo jokes

He sees Abby who had been listening, looking terrified that someone had found out.

He slaps the back of his head, and gives him his infamous look. "If you want to keep your job, DiNozzo, you'll shut your mouth.

"Ow," He complained, rubbing the back of his head. "It was only a joke, boss."

***K**nock* (sexual situation… rated m)

Sitting on the couch, kissing her, he gently pulls her shirt over her head.

"Gibbs…" She moans, undoing the zipper on he jeans.

Holding her close, he undoes her bra and tosses it aside. He pulls her underwear off under her skirt as she pulls his underwear off.

She spreads her legs and sits facing him on his lap. He kisses her neck and she moans again.

All of a sudden, the front door bursts open and DiNozzo walks in. "There's a Petty officer who-" He stops short when he sees the two of them. "Sorry, next time I'll knock."

**L**esson

He gets dressed and rushes out the door after DiNozzo. "What about a Petty officer?" He asks, as if nothing has happened.

"Boss… You and Abby? Why didn't you tell us?" He asks, hurt.

"Because it's none of your business DiNozzo." He answers gruffly.

"But boss, didn't you think we had the right to know? We work with you, both of you. I mean, I'm happy for you, I am, but you could have told us."

He glares at Tony, and slaps the back of his head. "You think you'd learn your lesson the first time…" he mumbles, walking away.

**M**istake

She runs up the stairs of MTAC, excited about the new evidence she found. She doesn't want to interrupt, so she waits outside the door.

After what feels like hours to her, the doors open. He doesn't see her at first, and the Director is with him.

He pulls the Director close to him and kisses her gently. The director smiles at him.

Her mouth falls open. Her eyes fill with tears. She feels numb.

Finally he notices her standing there; she can see the regret in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby," He apologizes softly. "It was a mistake."

**N**ever

She curls up in a ball on the cold floor of her apartment. How could he do that to her? How could he hurt her like that? She thought he loved her…

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She missed him, she really did, but how could she ever forgive him?

He betrayed her. He kissed another woman!

The tears continued to flow. Her hands begin to tremble.

Of course she couldn't forgive him. Never. She could never trust him again. He had completely betrayed her trust and he would never be able to get that back.

But never say never…

**O**ne

He feels horrible. It's his own fault. His own _stupid_ mistake…

Ever since Jenny had become the Director, he had trouble keeping his eyes off of her. He couldn't help but think about Paris every time he looked at her. Her naked body pressed against his…

He just _needed_ to know.

It was nothing like he remembered. The spark that had been there in Paris had long gone out.

The tingly feeling that he felt every time he kissed Abby he never felt with Jenny. If only she would give him one last chance to prove his love to her.

**P**ersuasive

"Abby," He runs up to her the moment she gets in to work.

She ignores him.

"Abby, wait." He puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

She stops, but doesn't turn around.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "It was a mistake." He explains to her what went on in Paris, and how he was feeling. He told her everything, and his blunt, pure honestly almost scared her.

She couldn't help but believe him.

"I really am sorry." He repeats completely honestly.

She smiles and pulls his face to hers. A deep passionate kiss seals the deal. She forgives him.

**Q**uiver

He takes her hand in his as they walk through the rain. It was early spring, and the rain was light, warm. She convinced him that it was to beautiful to drive home.

"It's cold," He complains in a teasing voice.

She hits him lightly. "Stop whining!"

He pulls her close to him. "Then keep me warm." He mumbles. She turns around in his arms to face him, and presses her lips to his.

"I love you," She mumbles.

"I love you, too." He kisses her again.

His voice quivers slightly as he asks her, "Abby, will you marry me?"

**R**esponse

Her eyes widen in surprise. She stops moving. She can't believe what he has just asked.

"You want me to marry you?" She clarifies.

He nods, not used to the uncertainness, not used to women thinking it through.

She was silent.

"Abbs?" He says after a moment. "Abbs, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know if I'm ready for _that_." She tells him honestly.

"Oh… Ok." He drops her hand.

"Please don't be mad at me, I'm not saying no." She clarifies, taking his hand again.

He gives her a smile. "I'm not mad, just think about it, baby. Takes some time."

**S**cared

Why was she afraid? She loves him! She loves him more than she has ever loved anyone before. The way he looks at her, the way he kisses her… The way she feels when he holds her close…

She loves the way he smiles at her, and the subtle grazing of her hand, hair or ass when they are at work…

So why was she afraid?

She trusted him with her life, she loved him more then anything. What was it?

She knew.

She didn't want to be just another wife to him… She wanted to know she was more.

**T**ime

She needs to think about it. What was what she told him. Think about it… No other woman had told him that before. He had been married four times and never did someone tell him they needed time to think about it.

But he could wait. Of course he could wait! He loves her, he would wait for an eternity for her.

He took a deep breath to relax his nerves. Why was he so afraid she'd say no?

He took a sip of his bourbon. No. She loves him. He knows she loves him. She just need some time.

**U**nsaid

Not wanting to pressure her, he doesn't say another word about the proposal. The next day at work, they both act as if nothing happened.

She smiles at him when he comes down to her lab, and he gives her an awkward hug and a kiss on the head. They both try to act normal, try being the operative word. They can't help but feel the awkward tension that forms when they were together.

When he leaves, she gives her favourite hippo, Bert, a squeeze. She hates this. She hates the awkwardness.

She knows she needed to make a decision.

**V**isualize

She lies in bed that night, images flashing through her mind.

She wouldn't wear white at their wedding. Their flowers would be black roses.

They would go somewhere in Europe for their honeymoon. Like Italy or Greece or France. They would probably live in his house, where they could eat breakfast together every morning and then drive to work…

After work they could cuddle up together on the couch and talk about their days.

It all seemed to perfect, to good to be true.

But she knew that was what she wanted, the love, the security Gibbs could give her…

**W**hite Lie

She went home with him the next night. It was common for them to have sleepovers.

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" He asked quietly, while they lay next to each other in his bed.

"I haven't really had time…" She lies.

"Just let me know when you've decided." He tells her.

She feels horrible for lying to him, but she isn't ready to answer. She wants him. She wants his love. But is she ready to commit to him on that level? She doesn't know…

Sighing, she lets herself just enjoy the moment, curled up beside him.

**X**ylotomous

He awakes early the next morning and sneaks down to his basement so he won't wake her up. He doesn't think about how she hasn't decided whether she wants to marry him or not, he doesn't think about how much that hurts him and he doesn't think about how much he wish she'd just make up her mind.

He just takes the saw in his hands and carefully cuts the wood he needs.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Steady, precise cuts.

The slow, steady pace helps him block out everything he doesn't want to think about.

**Y**es

She hears him leave the room, but she lets him go. She waits a few minutes and then follows him down to the basement.

Sitting at the top of the stairs, she watches him work on his boat.

She doesn't know why it took her so long to decide, but she has definitely made up her mind.

She doesn't know how she would live without him, she loves him! She feels bad for making him wait so long, but she just needed some time to realize how much she wanted him.

"Gibbs," She calls out softly. He looks up. "Yes."

**Z**enith

She stands, staring at herself in the mirror. This was it, this was the day.

The doors open, and suddenly all eyes are on her. She sees him, standing at the end of the aisle. He smiles at her, and she smiles back. To her, it doesn't matter if everyone is staring at her, he is all that matters. To him, she is the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

This was the zenith of their relationship. The moment they show their love to their family, their friends, and to each other. This was it; this was their moment.

---------

Please review!


End file.
